The Crow and the Kangaroo (An AFL Mascot Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claude meets a Kanga-bot, only in a harsh way. Barry has to figure out why the Kanga-bot severely injures Claude. RATED T for Blood and Violence.


**I do not own AFL Mascot Manor. I only own my OC, Carla. Enjoy the story.**

_At the Mascot Manor.._

Claude was enjoying his time, playing footy with his friend, Syd. While the game is played, Claude kicked the ball, then Syd catches it, which Syd ran past Jock, and then Skeeta. As if Syd Scored a point, Claude cheered for him.

"Nice job, Syd!" Claude cheered.

"I knew that I would be good at playing footy with you guys!" Syd replied.

Jock had a mad look on his face. He tried to stomp his feet at Syd, but Skeeta stopped him.

"Calm down, Jock. It's just a game. There is no reason for you to be mad like that.." Skeeta said, stopped Jock.

Jock sighed as he calmed down. All four mascots went back inside the Mascot Manor to have lunch.

"I'm starving. What are we gonna have for lunch?" Claude asked, walking towards Stripes.

"Oh, that? Is it lunch time already?" Stripes asked, knowing that lunch time is just about now.

"I was going to tell you that.." Claude said.

"I haven't figured out for lunch yet.." Stripes replied.

"So, can we wait until you figured something out?" Jock asked.

"Yeah, you guys will wait while I will figure out something for lunch." Stripes replied again.

All four Mascots sat down on the couch, watching an AFL game.

_A few minutes later.._

Stripes finished making grilled cheese sandwiches after just a few seconds of figuring out what the Mascots are gonna have for lunch.

"Lunch time!" Stripes called.

All four AFL Mascots sat down onto the chairs as if the plate of sliced grilled cheese sandwiches were on to the table. Hank rushed to the table.

"Hank? You are here too?" Syd asked.

"Yep. I'm here for the grilled cheeses.." Hank replied.

"Uh.. OK?" Claude said, in a confused tone.

Claude tried to take a bit out of his sandwich, but Hank's loud and pig-like chewing makes him more irritated.

"Hank, would you chew more quietly?" Claude asked.

"I would if I can stop chewing so loudly, because I can't help with the grilled cheese!" Hank replied.

"OK, just learn your manners, please.." Claude spoke.

As if Claude was done eating two slices of grilled cheese sandwiches, he threw the crusts into the trash, and then rinsed his plate. Hank continued to chew more loudly, with HIS MOUTH OPEN, causing Claude to be more disgusted.

"Hank, chew with your mouth closed." Claude called.

"I can't! I just love the grilled cheese!" Hank replied.

"I'm just gonna go outside.." Claude stammered.

When Claude tried to open the door, Barry turned to him.

"Barry?" Claude asked.

"I just wanna make sure you are OK." Barry replied.

"I'm alright. I'm still more disgusted when Hank eats like a pig." Claude said, shuddering.

Barry shuddered as he saw Hank chewing loudly with his mouth open.

"Yeah, I know that.." Barry shuddered.

"I'm just gonna go outside for a walk. I'll see you when I get back." Claude said.

"Alright!" Barry replied.

Claude went out of the Mascot Manor, then saw Carla.

"Hey Carla!" Claude waved.

"Hi Claude! Whatcha up to?" Carla asked.

"I'm just going for a walk. You?" Claude said.

"Well, I'm just going back to the Mascot Manor just for me to celebrate that big win against the Blues a few months ago." Carla replied.

"Nice! I'm glad your team won!" Claude said.

"Thanks." Carla said, getting inside the Mascot Manor.

Claude tried to reply, but Carla went inside the Mascot Manor. Claude sighed and walked onto the sidewalk.

_Later.._

As if Claude was about to go back to the Mascot Manor, he saw a metal like creature, following him. Claude shook, he ran faster. As he went inside the Mascot Manor, he closed the door, and then made it safely.

"How's the walk?" Barry asked.

"It was nice. Not bad at all.." Claude replied.

"Glad to hear that!" Carla said.

"All this walking is making me tired. I'm just gonna go to my room for a nap." Claude yawned.

"A nap? Is it too early for a nap?" Barry asked.

"He'll know when he's tired." Carla replied.

_Sometime later.._

Claude was still taking a nap, and when a robotic Kangaroo looked at the window, it managed to be invisible. It opened the door, leaving Barry questioned.

"That's odd. How did the door open by itself?" Barry questioned, closing the door.

The invisible bot opened and closed Claude's door, leaving Barry and Carla unnoticed.

"I don't know why these doors open by themselves." Barry spoke.

"Maybe it was the wind." Carla replied.

"It can't be the wind if the doors are closed all the way.." Barry said.

Back at Claude's room, the Robot Kangaroo glared at Claude, still napping.

"_I think it may be the time for Claude to be taught a lesson.._" The Kanga-bot thought, glaring with it's red eyes.

The Kanga-bot glared at Claude. When Claude woke up, he shook as if the robot came inside his room.

"_HOW DID THAT STUPID BOT GET IN MY ROOM!?_" Claude thought in anger.

Claude got off the bed, then glared at the Kanga-bot. Claude tried to punch it, but the bot punched Claude's bottom beak in a harsh way. Claude fell onto the floor, with a little bit of blood dripping out of his mouth, leaving him a tooth coming out. Claude shook as if he lost a tooth. He placed his tooth onto his drawer (in case it doesn't get lost), then glared at the robot. The Kanga-bot was too strong, it kept on punching and kicking Claude, all over his abdomen, even his face was already bruised. Claude kneeled onto the floor, with a bloody nose. As if the Kanga-bot's fist had turned it to a spiked fist, the bot punched Claude's abdomen, as hard as it can. Claude fell onto the ground, trying to get up. He shook in horror as if he saw a big scar onto his abdomen. But also a mauling scar, leaving Claude about to pass out any second.

"Y-you will..pay for this.." Claude coughed.

The Kanga-bot heard a single sound, then turned hid under the bed.

"Oi! What's going on in Claude's room?" Barry shook in anger.

"I-I don't know Barry. W-What if he's hurt!?" Carla shook.

We will find out, Carla.." Barry replied.

"Where are you guys going?" Jock asked.

"We are going into Claude room. We are gonna find out if Claude's alright." Barry replied.

"Claude? HOLD ON! Is he alright!?" Jock shuddered.

"We may not know yet, but we will find out.." Barry said.

Jock, Barry, and Carla went inside Claude's room, then the three are all shocked in horror. Claude was found severely injured, with a couple of bruises on his face, and a black left eye, he had a nearly-mauled leg, and also his arm. And what makes the three mascots even more shocked is that Claude's abdomen is mauled, leaving a big scar onto it. Jock was about to vomit any second.

"CLAUDE!" Carla screamed, running towards the severely injured crow.

Carla was in more of a shocking look as if she saw Claude, severely injured. Barry walked by Carla, in a sad-shocked look on his face.

"B-Barry.. What are we g-gonna do?" Carla stammered, about to cry.

"I'm afraid we have to take him to the hospital.." Barry sighed.

Claude tried to get up, but failed as if he was vomiting blood into the trash can. Claude laid down onto Carla, still shaking. Carla pulled up half of his shirt, leaving a big scar on his abdomen. Jock shook, then ran to the bathroom, vomiting.

"Why is Jock sick?" Carla asked.

"He's not sick, Carla. He was just nauseous when he saw Claude's big mauling scar on his abdomen.." Barry explained.

Claude was coughing up blood, then Barry called 911.

_Minutes later.._

The ambulances arrived as if Barry and Carla looked at the window. The paramedics went inside the Mascot Manor, leaving some mascots in shock.

"Why are the paramedics here!?" Skeeta shook.

"I have no idea, Skeeta!" Syd replied, in shock.

The paramedics went inside Claude room, then shook as if they both saw Claude, severely injured. The paramedics took Claude inside the ambulance, then went outside right to the ambulance to take Claude to the emergency room.

"*Sigh* I'm gonna miss Claude when he is gonna be gone for a few days, or even a few weeks." Barry sighed.

Barry noticed a metal like kangaroo tail under Claude's bed. Barry glared at the metal Kangaroo, then grabbed it by the tail.

"Oi! I knew it was you! You are the only one who injured Claude!" Barry glared.

Barry turned to Carla.

"Carla, you get inside the living room while I will deal with this robot.." Barry said.

Carla obeyed and went out of Claude's room. Barry glared at the Kanga-bot. Barry punched the robo-roo right at the bottom of its snout, leaving it unmovable. But the robo-roo wasn't done yet. He was about to punch Barry, but Barry punched the robot back. The robot-roo fell onto the ground, with sparks flying. This robot wasn't done yet, he punched Barry onto the cheek, leaving his losing a tooth. Barry held on to his loose tooth, then kicked the robo-roo by the abdomen. The robot was sent to the bed, and then left the Mascot Manor, leaving the mascots in shock.

"W-was that the Kanga-bot!?" Syd panicked.

Barry placed his tooth onto the tv stand, and then spoke.

"That's the only roo I knew. It was the only one who injured Claude, and he nearly killed him!" Barry explained.

Syd, Skeeta, Stripes, and Hawka were shocked as if of what Barry just said.

"How.. could he!?" Hawka stammered.

"I-is he gonna be alright?" Syd asked, while tears flooded onto his eyes.

"He will be when he feels better.." Barry replied.

_A couple weeks ago.._

Barry and Carla went inside the hospital room, with Claude onto the bed.

"Claude? Are you alright?" Barry asked.

Claude didn't answer as if he lost his voice. So he took a piece of paper out, and wrote an answer to Barry.

"That's good. I'm sorry that you lost your voice." Barry said, sighing.

Carla and Barry went towards Claude.

"I'm sorry if you lost your voice, but everything is gonna be alright.." Carla soothed.

Claude frowned.

"Claude, it's OK.. Everything's gonna be great when you get out of the hospital.." Barry cooed.

_Days later.._

As if Claude was out of the hospital and his voice wa back, All three Mascots went back to the Mascot Manor.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Syd and Skeeta saw Carla and Barry with Claude as if they came in.

"Claude!" Syd cried, hugging Claude.

Claude smiled as if Syd was hugging him.

"I'm glad you are OK, Claude. You could've been killed!" Hawka shook.

"I'm glad you are out of the hospital, Claude. We know that we can be friends, always.." Barry said.

Claude smiled as Barry was friends with him. When he was a teenager, he became friends with Barry. Claude was glad that Barry and him are back to be friends again, along with Carla being his girlfriend..

_The End.._


End file.
